Rise To The Challenge, To Fall At Death!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: When Joey is at the Cavalry Base. Sort of based on both the book and the movie ha... So Joey spins through his early life and to now where he is trained to be a top Cavalry Horse, here he meets Captain Nicholls, Lieutenant Waverley and Major Stewart. His life becomes difficult when both he and Nicholls are hit charging at the Germans. They rose to the challenge, to fall at death!
1. Chapter 1

**Rise To The Challenge, To Fall At Death! **

**Summary: When Joey is at the Cavalry Base. Sort of based on both the book and the movie ha... So Joey spins through his early life and to now where he is trained to be a top Cavalry Horse, here he meets Captain Nicholls, Lieutenant Waverley and Major Stewart. His life becomes difficult when both he and Nicholls are hit charging at the Germans. They rose to the challenge, to fall at death! **

**AN: I read I small bit of the book today, and wanted to write this ha... It feels kind of right for me to write this because this really did happen a lot and i wanted to try make this story seem more real, not that it wasn't already but I wanted to change it a bit. I am afraid to say this will be more than one chapter :( ha... Please do read, it should be a good story but that is up to you to tell me haha :) enjoy and review! (Disclaimer obviously applies to all later chapters as well!) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

It was a cool, crisp morning as the Devon bred, red bay thoroughbred stallion Joey was led into the Cavalry Base in England. The new surroundings seemed to spook him. The tall buildings, the many men in green uniform, many staring horses, all different colours and breeds. Some stocky, some more sleek and slim, some grey, some bay, some black, it was all so strange. Joey's big brown eyes scanned the place... Looking at each individual horse. So strong and well worked. These horses made him look inferior. Made him look small and weak. But he was none of the sort. He had muscles but these horses were something else. As he walked along the cobbled ground he seemed for feared than before.

Next thing you knew he was on his hind legs, rearing up, his nostrils flared, eyes wide and fear filled. When his front feet hit the ground he pulled away, rope flying round his strong neck. He flew across the cobbled ground, heading forward, or at least he thought it was forward. Soon a small, angry, round man stood out in front of him, arms in the air, which could scare the poor creature further. This man's name was in fact Corporal Samuel Perkins. Now he was a stern man, always good at his job. He stood for no nonsense and was feared by both man and creature and Joey soon realised why. Joey stopped in front of the man threatening to rear up again, but he grabbed his rope.

"Wow, now Joey. Good lad come on." he said to Joey as he pulled him to the sables.

It was a massive building, well swept and always clean. High roof and hundreds of stalls. He led frightened Joey into the stables and into the only empty stall left. It was a big roomy stall, already lined with straw. He led Joey in and gave him a reassuring pat on the neck and walked out. As he locked the door a new set of footstep entered the barn, who's they were, Joey didn't know but by the look on Perkins' face it was someone of a higher rank than himself.

* * *

**AN: So new story! First chapter done :) I have worked hard on this :) not my best work but meh... What can ya do sometimes lol. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Joey waited patiently, and watched as Perkins stood up straight. Joey didn't dare go to the door to look at who was coming, he just stayed back and thought he should really stay on the good side of this small man. He saluted smartly to the man coming.

"Afternoon Captain." he called, and it clicked in Joey's mind. He took one step forward onto the square of concrete that was not covered in straw. It was a slight mistake on his part as he got a stare and it certainly wasn't a nice looking stare that's for sure. He moved himself back into the straw and again he patiently waited for this unknown man to show himself.

"Afternoon Perkins! I see Joey has been appointed a stable." the voice of this person, was soft, yet strong. It made his ears twitch.

"Yes Sir... Last one left..." Perkins said and finally Joey could see the man. This man held a scratch pad under his arm, and he stood tall, shoulders square. When he looked at Joey, he knew who he was. This man was Captain James Nicholls. Finest Captain the British Cavalry have seen in many years.

Kind hearted but, strong and leader like when he needed to be so. He like Perkins was a man who would not tolerate nonsense. He would not be horrible but he would make sure they never stepped out of line again.

"You drawing again Sir?" Perkins asked Nicholls and all he did for an answer was nod. Perkins took this as a sign to leave. He bowed his head and walked quickly out of the stables. The Captain watch until the wooden double doors swung shut. When they had done so he looked to Joey.

A smile lit up his face as he unbolted the door and pulled it open. He shut it quietly behind him, sliding the squeaky bolt back into its place locking the door again. Joey merely stared at him, ears pricked forward, just wondering what he was doing here, at such a time as war, how could one possibly be so relaxed that one could draw pictures? Joey took a deep breath that was easily noticed by James. He walked, his pace ever so slow. If Joey could smile he would. This man was something new. Blonde hair peeking out from under his cap, blue eyes, so bright they looked like they glittered.

"Afternoon Joey. How are you?" he asked and Joey simply nodded in reply and James stopped in front of him. Joey's reaction was completely normal. He walked backwards, breath quick. James simply laughed and slowed even more.

"Come now Joey. I will not hurt you. You are safe..." he whispered warmly and Joey found a sudden almost resemblance in tone to his Albert at home. Joey stopped, breath slowing, and he could feel the wall behind him. He reached his hand out slowly, being sure not to spoke the frightened horse. When his hand made contact with Joey's face he relaxed. Joey's whole body relaxed at the soft touch, slowly rubbing his face, just over his marking and under his forelock.

"There's a good boy... See I'm not as scary as that Perkins." he said with a wink. Joey snorted and James laughed lightly as he took his spot on a large upturned bucket. He whipped out a sketching pencil and opened the pad that had formally taken its place under his arm.

"I'm going to draw you boy... Takes my mind off what is to happen in about two weeks time. To be honest I am scared. I would never admit it to the likes of Jamie, but as I say it is the truth. War is frightening to think of... I must admit I have had many sleepless nights." he said as he started to sketch the outline of Joey's body, getting the shape of his body perfect. It's strange to think that a man of his standard was frightened, but he seemed to know the Cavalry had no chance in defeating the Germans. To James it was almost counted as a known fact in his head.

He was soon done with his sketch and closed his pad up. Joey started pawing at the ground, almost telling him not to leave. James stood up and again his sketch pad took its place under his arm. He smiled giving him a good well deserved pat. As he moved away Joey pulled on his jacket, and James half turned round. He chuckled slightly and stroked his velvet nose one last time before exiting his stable. The bolt squeaked and Joey wondered forwards again, the sounds of his shoes hitting the concrete was the only sound besides the sound of breath. Joey stopped wondering if James would do the same as Perkins. He was amazed at the reaction he got.

"Good boy Joey... Training starts tomorrow... You better be well rested my friend." he said giving Joey a small smile as he turned on his heel and walked down the isle of stables and out of the huge double doors.

**OoOoOo**

The night was rather cold, and Joey wasn't used to feeling the cold. Albert usually threw on light blankets onto Joey's and Zoe's back to keep the cold off them, but he guessed the expense of the war has left them without some of the things most needed, but at least they all had food and water. Seeing as there were no blankets he nestled into the straw and tried to somehow get the side exposed to the cold covered as well, but he soon gave up as he became to tired, and he had a feeling training would be difficult, and incredibly tiring. He must be prepared and he must remember and keep note...

_'Do not get on the wrong side of Perkins!'_

Joey lay, breathing softly, his eyes dropping shut only to fly open at the next movement he heard. Once he had finally gotten to sleep he went into a dream. See he remembered the day Albert told Zoe and himself about the war. He would speak to Joey and ask him questions such as,

_"I would make a good soldier. Wouldn't I Joey?" _

Or

_"I would look smart in a uniform." _and then finally the next thing said was the only one that had really come true.

_"You would make a good War Horse Joey. You brave boy." _

Well it hadn't come true yet, but he would soon find out when training began, in the early hours of the morning, till the late ours of the next evening, for two weeks until the whole cavalry is moved on, to finally join the war.

The one everyone wished never started...

* * *

**AN: So I know this story will get sadder but I hope you like it whilst it's happy hehe :) please do review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Training... Day 1**

So it was incredibly early in the morning, the morning sun hadn't even begun to rise. The air was still cool, but it was nothing compared to the night Joey had gone through. He was rudely awakened by the damn squeaking bolt. His eyes opened slowly to see a familiar small, round figure. Joey slowly pulled himself onto his feet and shook himself to rid the slight itchy sensation from the straw.

"Mornin' Joey... Hope your well rested, today's going to be difficult..." came Perkins' sharp and unpleasant voice. Joey's ears fell back in a position that clearly meant,_ 'come now closer!'_ but Perkins wasn't having any of it. He flung a rope round his neck and roughly pulled a rope halter onto his face. Joey flung his head around. He didn't want this man to train him, he was to hard, to scary. Joey needed to be handled carefully or he would not do the work asked of him.

Perkins roughly pulled him out of his stable causing Joey to stumble over his own feet a bit. Perkins started mumbling things under his breath not that, that did anything for him because Joey could hear every word spoken. When he was out of the building he got tied to a post. He moved around uncomfortably, pulling back almost as if testing the strength of the rope. There were many horses tied up next to him, and that also made him incredibly nervous.

The cold wind nipped at his skin causing his coat to stand on end. Why does one get trained so early while it is still so cold out? He knew the consequences of being ridden until sweat poured off you, when it was freezing out. He had once been in that position through no fault of his own or Albert's, and he fell ill with a very common thing called a _"chill"_. It's like a cold for horses. He wasn't wanting that to happen again.

Perkins came back with a bridal and a big saddle. He had an evil looking face on and Joey hoped he wouldn't be to harsh on him, seeing as it was his first day of training to be a top Cavalry Horse.

Not many words were spoken until he started to tack Joey up. Joey was having none of it. He threw his head up in the air, so Perkins couldn't reach up to put the reigns over his head.

"Put your damned head down boy!" he screamed and Joey just reached his head higher not liking the tone of voice used. Someone familiar came over. Joey was almost doing a full rear, because Perkins was being so rough, his screaming sharp voice echoing through his head and simply because he just didn't like him.

"Gently Perkins!" came a soft, yet angry voice. Joey stopped jumping around and Perkins turned towards the voice.

"There ain't nothing gentle about a war Sir!" he snapped back, and started again trying to get the bridle on Joey.

"Of course not! But he is my horse and I demand he be treated with the utmost respect Perkins!" James snapped and stopped, looking at him. Joey's breath was abnormally quick, quicker than the night before.

"Sir he will only get respect from me, if I get respect from him." Perkins retaliated and the look on James' face told you all you needed to know.

"Ah but Perkins, one only gets respect if it is given." he said softer and walked to Joey.

"There's a boy Joey, calm down. Good, I'll see you later." James said giving him a pat, feeling the warmth radiate off of Joey before he had even done any work. As James walked away he called back,

"He will only do the work asked if he is respected and carefully handled."

Perkins tried the calm and_ lovey-dovey_ approach but still Joey was not taking to it.

**OoOoOo **

Finally Joey allowed him to put the reigns and martingale over his head, the bit in his mouth and the bridle was finally securely on his face. The brow band was slightly big but it would have to do for now. He strapped up the nose band and straightened it all up. He moved the reigns down close to his withers and sorted out the martingale, and chest strap. You could see in Joey's eyes that he hadn't given up, and he wasn't going to let the grouchy man win just yet. He thought he could have a bit of fun first.

The bit between his teeth was larger than the one he had back on the farm. It was most uncomfortable and he didn't enjoy having it in his mouth. He was used to a gentle snaffle bit that was soft against his mouth and would never so much as cut into the mouth of a horse. But now as to be trained as a Cavalry mount Joey had to have a Weymouth instead. He wasn't even being ridden yet and it snagged on the corners of his mouth until it successfully made him bleed.

Once Perkins had sorted out his bridle, martingale and chest strap he walked to his head and picked up the biggest saddle Joey had seen, it was much bigger than the one back home. He heaved it up off the fence and carried it round until he was at Joey's side again. What then spooked Joey, was the sudden weight on his back. He pulled with all his might against the rope but he could not seem to snap it.

"Wow now Joey. Just a saddle boy." he said slightly more kinder this time. Joey stopped trying to break the rope and stood still, but his whole body was tense. The girth was horrible. He pulled it way to tight to start off with. Joey took a quick intake of breath as the last buckle on the girth was done up. To Joey this was like a horrible dream... A nightmare. The stirrups were roughly pulled down and banged against his sides causing him to jump slightly.

Perkins walked back over to the fence, fastening his spurs onto his boots and picking up his whip. He took off Joey's halter, and gave him a rough pat on the neck near his head. Perkins then mounted onto Joey and placed his feet in the stirrups. There was a spike in both of his sides and he seemed to jump forward into a quick paced walk, neck curled with displeasure.

It... Well to him being new to this was horrible. He threw his head around and he didn't like being enclosed in the school he was being trained in. The manoeuvres in the school were complicated, and he just couldn't get it right. He was stumbling about. His mouth hurt and it didn't help with Perkins' heavy-handed hold on his mouth. Joey didn't understand why he had a whip, because Perkins, apon his back would never dare use it. He was sure if he did James would soon find out and most probably use it on him, saying,

_'How do you like it? A whip used on you for nothing in particular but for the fun!' _

Joey thought it was merely for show, but the spurs... Not so much. It hurt, they dug into his skin like knives, or arrows. It didn't help that he didn't know what he was doing either, because that seemed to make Perkins use them more on him. Soon Joey had, had enough of his selfish, disrespectful approach to him and tried to throw him off his back by bucking. All four hooves off the ground and in mid-air he'd arch his back and then on the descend he would kick out his hind legs, but some how he was not thrown off. This went on all day in the school until Joey had successfully tired himself out. Sweat coated his once, gorgeous, sleek, red-brown coat and around his chest strap and martingale there was some white foam, or _'white sweat' _

He simply felt exhausted and how would he put it, _"sticky"_ from all the sweat. Also he smelt simply awful.

**OoOoOo**

Finally he was washed down and then strangely he was rubbed with a towel. He was used to being rubbed down with straw after a hard days work, but that was on the farm... This is a Cavalry Base. Once he was dried, and brushed, Perkins took him back to his stable, which had not long been cleaned, as where he lay the night before had been either covered up with new straw, or the whole stable had been completely cleaned. Not that he was completely bothered by that though.

He was led in and welcomed with fresh ice cold water and some oats, mixed with some sort of mash. He got one final rough pat and then he was left to eat. The feed was nice, it was sort of warm, and the oats made it crunchy. He was really enjoying it. Once he was done he started to drink heavily.

"Slow down boy... Don't drink so fast." came a soft, happy sounding voice.

I looked up, water dropping from my mouth. James came as promised. He leaned on the door and started talking to Joey as if he were in fact human, or that he could understand him.

"Saw Perkins on the way in. He was not a happy man with you Joey. If I had the time, I would be training you myself, but I'm afraid I am to busy to do such things with my own mount, that is why I will come and see you every evening after your long days training."

Joey snorted, nodding his head, making his tangled jet black mane fly around all over the place. He knew that James was in fact... A friend now, even though it had only been about a day and a half, but Joey knew he could trust him. He knew he would not stand for him being treated disrespectfully. He walked over to the door and lightly shoved James' shoulder with his nose. His hands touched Joey's face, rubbing it softly. Circular motions were felt and his eyes started to close.

"Joey..." he started and then paused, waiting for Joey to open his eyes again. When he did he finished his sentence, "I do hope that this war will have ended before he is in fact old enough to join. I just know that the sight we are about to see will not be one for a child like your Albert. Many believe it will be over before Christmas... But me... Me and Jamie do indeed have our doubts. Many of our men Joey have never heard of such things as machine guns or artillery. I just don't think it will go the way we have planned."

Joey leaned into James' chest and James wrapped his arms round his long face.

"But my dear friend, I hope that we will get through and out of the other side. As hope is all one has..." James finished, soon leaving a silence looming over the stables. Joey liked the feeling of arms round him... It reminded him of home.

Albert always gave him _"hugs"_ where he wrapped his arms round his neck running his hands over his shoulders. Joey would often wrap his neck round his shoulder and rest his head on his back. When James unwrapped his arms he let then fall flat on the door. He looked at the huge double doors and could see no light underneath them.

"Well my Joey, I must be off. It seems very late and you must get used to the untimely awakenings. You'll be home in no time and back to the old times. Goodnight Joey." James said patting his neck softly, only to rub his hand down it. He smiled again and turned, walking off. Joey walked into the middle of his stable and dropped to his knees and then finally his hind quarters followed suite. He lay flat out on the straw again and fell asleep quickly.

Tomorrow, he shall try to get these movements... As well as he can and as close to perfect as possible.

* * *

**AN: haha :) I hope this story is good enough for you folks! I must thank DarkCowboy for the review! I must say one is very happy that more had been requested :) please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Training... Day 2 **

Again it was an early start... And Joey was already on his feet waiting for Perkins to arrive. He thought that maybe he should try and start a new page with this man. He heard familiar loud, heavy footsteps and he stood back against the wall of his stable. No he was not afraid but he just knew what may happen. When he appeared at the door of Joey's stable for the first time since Joey saw him he wore the tiniest of smiles, but at least he looked happier to see Joey today for some unknown reason. He allowed Perkins to slip on his halter and lead him into the yard. He was tied up in the same spot as yesterday. The cool wind still got to him like yesterday, but he was defiantly more relaxed.

The corners of his mouth would scar, and they would continue to scar until he was no longer of use to the Cavalry. He didn't want the bit in his mouth but he opened it anyway, allowing the bit to slid over his tongue. Once all the straps on the bridle were done up, Joey began playing with the bit in his mouth which relieved the pain slightly. The saddle was once again dumped on his back, and the girth was done up painfully tight. Joey then watched Perkins closely. He was expecting him to fasten his spurs on again, but instead he attached Joey to a long reign, and then he picked up a rather long whip. Joey wondered what kind of training he was doing today.

Perkins led him into a grassy paddock, on his own. He stood in the middle and made Joey walk in endless circles. Joey thought this must help him in some way but he was rather confused. He would often make him change direction, and he would make a clicking sound with his tongue. It made Joey's ears twitch.

"Come on boy." Perkins snapped and there was a crack and Joey shot forward, pain running through his rear all down his spine and all over the rest of his body. He almost took Perkins out. He was not happy with him. The happiness Joey had seen the short man early this morning had completely disappeared and had been replaced by pure anger. Joey knew taking off with Perkins on the ground wasn't the smartest idea and it was a mistake on his part.

Perkins grabbed the reign tightly, and he yanked it so hard the bit ripped through his skin. Joey let out a painful whinny and Perkins made him carry on with his training.

**OoOoOo**

Joey again worked until he exhausted himself though this time, his body was not only exhausted, it hurt, so much. Perkins dragged poor Joey out of the paddock and he stumbled along the cobbles, into the yard. James was walking towards the two of them. Joey's head was down and his legs were shaking.

"Goodness Perkins. I said train the poor fellow not brake him. What on earth did you do man?" James said storming over. Joey was panting, and his eyes were closed.

"Trained him Sir?" Perkins said covering up what really happened.

James was not happy, his eyes swirled with anger and he was balling his hands into fists.

"Perkins from now on you will no longer train Joey if he is to come back looking half dead every day. I will take over his training from this day forward!" James yelled and ordered Perkins away. Once he was gone he loosened Joey's girth, and pulled off his saddle. He put the saddle on the fence and went to take of his bridle.

Joey shied away from his hand and James felt almost heart broken for the poor lad. "Hey now Joey. It's alright lad I just need to take this off you." he said softly and Joey lowered his head allowing James to undo the buckles and pull off the bridle over his ears.

The bit had become slightly embedded, so James had to pry it out of my mouth. Joey jumped backwards, but James calmed him instantly,

"That looks rather nasty Joey. You wait here and I'll get something to clean that." James said, as he gently pulled on his rope halter again. Joey stood, legs shaking, breathing still high and panting. James arrived back only minutes later with a bucket of water. He placed it in front of Joey.

"That's for you Joey. Won't be a minute." he called as he disappeared from Joey's line of sight again. Joey snorted slightly and drank the water. It felt so refreshing and cold as the water slid down his throat. In only a couple of minutes the whole bucket of water was gone and Joey felt a whole load better. His eyes had closed again and he didn't realise James reappearing.

James had some cloth and a bowl full of warm water that had some salt in it. He tipped up the large bucket that was once full of water. He was now level with Joey's head. He took a light hold of his halter and his eyes slowly opened.

"Now lad, you have to stay still for me and let me clean this alright... It will sting, I won't lie about that boy, but it has to be done." James explained and Joey nodded his head as if to reply. James took a deep breath as did Joey, and he reached the cloth and dabbed it over the cuts on his mouth. Joey started breathing heavily again and trying to free his head.

"Good lad Joey, good lad. Almost done now." he said reassuringly.

He dabbed only a few more times, and then dropped the cloth into the small bowl.

"There we are my boy. Let's get you inside and rub you down shall we?" he asked untying Joey, turning him round steadily and walking him slowly to his stable. Joey again stumbled a good few times.

"There's a good boy." he said reaching for a towel. As he rubbed Joey down he spoke to him.

"I've had a difficult day today Joey... It's been hard trying to teach both young and older Cavalrymen to use riffles as well as sabres... It's tiring. I wish I had taken your training from yesterday. How many times must one explain? I mean I had explained three times yesterday that you would not do what was asked if treated roughly and yet he still did so I-" he got cut off by a voice unknown to Joey.

"Talking to horses again I see Captain Nicholls?"

James looked to the door to see his friend, and fellow Cavalryman Major Jamie Stuart. Joey merely looked at him. Tall man, dark hair, moustache. Dressed like James but different at the same time.

"I believe that they can understand the words of a human being Jamie." James replied as he carried on rubbing Joey down.

"Stunning creature James, well built, strong legs, fire in his eyes. But I must say no horse is a match for my Topthorn."

"I think your wrong about him Jamie. I believe he is a perfect match for Topthorn. From what I've seen he holds himself well." James was about to say more when Jamie cut in saying,

"Don't be daft James. Topthorn is the finest horse in the Cavalry. No horse could beat him at his own game."

And before James could even reply he had turned on his booted heel and walked smartly out of the stables, the doors slamming shut behind him. James merely shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"I see nothing wrong with you Joey. I think we could beat him. What do you think?" James asked hanging the towel over the door walked to Joey's face, stroking each cheek with both hands as he looked into his big brown eyes. Joey slowly nodded his head and James smiled.

"That's a boy. Now rest... We will do some work tomorrow, but seeing as I have other jobs to do you can have half a day of rest. I'll see you bright and early." he said and gave him a pat like he always did.

"Goodnight." was the last thing said before the only sounds heard was breathing and the sound of James' boots hitting the ground and the doors of the stables shutting and being locked.

**OoOoOo**

Silence, so peaceful. Joey lay in the cosy straw, sleeping deeply, dreaming.

_'Running round with my mum, bucking, playing, nipping at her neck and shoulders, wanting her to play with me. Suddenly a boy appeared. "my" Albert. Watching me play behind the gate, smiling as I bucked and frolicked through the field, annoying my mum more and more. I thought I would never ever have to leave my mum. I... I never wanted to, until we were forced apart by man.' _

The aches and pains in his body slowly started to ease but he would most likely be very... Very stiff in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Awww so we met Jamie haha :D x I admit I love James, Jamie and Charlie, they are like my favourite characters haha :) hope you liked chapter four hehe :) See ya tomorrow for training days three and four ;) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Training... Day 3**

As Joey had predicted last evening his joints were incredibly stiff. He hadn't moved all night and for some reason he feared he wouldn't be able to move again. His dreams were sweat and peaceful last night. Remembering the times before Albert, not that he wasn't in those dreams and actually there while he was growing up. He heard the sound of boots again, but they were those of James. Joey exhaled deeply as the boots came closer. When James arrived at his door Joey had a brief look of the man. He was pale white, his eyes were half closed and the hair under his cap was abnormally messed up. Joey shook his head and made a funny noise the made James fight a smile.

"I know Joey it's a lot earlier than usual but I need something to take my mind of this war. I know I say that all the time but, I can never seem to sleep any more Joey. Nightmares creep into my head ever single time I fall asleep, I just hope that I have the courage when it comes to the charge, I just hope I can do my job and you can do yours and we make it out alive."

Joey struggled to his feet and he instantly felt the pain. Joey threw his head around and James looked at him. "Are you alright boy?" he asked opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him, walking over to Joey. Joey let out a massive puff of breath. He gave him a reassuring pat then he disappeared, and Joey being a horse of extreme curiosity walked to the door, slowly and slightly painfully. He looked over the door and turned his head both left and right, and there was no sign of James. Joey began to call out for him and finally after a good few minutes he returned with a couple of brushes.

"Miss me that much lad?" he said and Joey nodded his head, his mane flying around and straw falling out of it. James laughed and came back in. He took a soft body brush over his body, it felt rather nice, and it relaxed Joey's tense and aching muscles.

"I'll have to be sure to warm you up enough today, and remember to cool you off. We shall progress and only progress Joey. I know you can do all this." James said continuing to brush him and patting him at the same time.

**OoOoOo **

Strangely enough Joey never started work until it was almost mid-day. See James had started drawing and had resumed his place on the upturned bucket in the corner of his stable. He had started to draw him but his eyes closed and he fell asleep, back against the wall. Joey watched him, as he started mumbling things and then loads of people started entering the barn.

"James? James!"

That was Jamie again, coming to see his big horse Topthorn. Joey had caught a glimpse of the enormous black stallion, he was simply a magnificent creature but Joey never doubted what he had agreed to. Joey was almost out on his feet when Jamie appeared in front of him. Jamie peered over the door to see James asleep in the corner. He shook his head and said,

"Daft man hey Joey... He needs to rest more he does. Always on his feet helping people. Never really has time for a break."

Jamie opened the door and walked over to James, and James being completely oblivious to Jamie coming in got a scare when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he banged his head off the wall. To be honest Joey's teeth clamped together at the sound of his head hitting off the wall. It sent a mighty shiver down his spine.

"Jamie why must you sneak up on me all the time? Really it is not that funny..." James said taking off his cap, rubbing the back of his head. Jamie on the other hand was standing up looking, down on him trying to contain his laughter. Joey knew by the face James was pulling that he was clearly unamused, but he soon smiled.

"Here..." Jamie said holding his hand out for his friend. James took it gladly and Jamie pulled him up to his feet. Both men turned to face Joey. Joey merely blinked a couple of times.

Jamie was slightly taller than James, same uniform as each other, different caps, moustache, no moustache, blonde hair, dark hair.

"You must rest more James, you do look awful. Shouldn't Joey be training?"

James' eyes widened.

"Oh no!" James said and pulled a halter on Joey and dragged him out into the blazing sun of today's afternoon. Jamie shook his head and smiled, walking over to Topthorn. He stood there for awhile giving him a pat.

"Good lad Topthorn." he said as he said goodbye and walked out into the sun to complete his other duties as Major.

**OoOoOo **

James even though running completely late took his time getting his equipment ready. All he seemed to pick up was a whip, that same long whip that sent him running the first time.

"Now Joey... I won't have to use this, if you do what I ask of you, okay?" he said leading him into the same grassy paddock as yesterday. Running through Joey's mind was why James was simply not riding apon his back? Surely it must be easier? Must it not?

James thought Joey needed more time being trained on the ground before he did any riding work apon Joey's back.

He was gentle with his hand on the reign, and Joey did everything he was told, not to say that there weren't mistakes but he was doing well considering how badly his first two days went. "Good lad Joey! We will get this in no time... Well done indeed." James called and encouraged Joey to move up to a steady paced canter. Joey even though attached to a rope felt free. He was still as he said before attached to a rope but he could move his head and there was no weight on his back. In fact he was having fun. He would change direction and he would do what was asked. He had been properly warmed up and worked. It was coming up to probably about 5 in the evening now and James slowed him to a halt.

"Now... How was that boy? Not to hard I hope... But hard enough to make you incredibly sweaty. Let's go for a walk, to cool you off." James said as he took the reign and dropped the whip. Everyone seemed to be watching the two most unlikely pair walk towards the woods, behind the big buildings.

"Me and you are rather much alike you know. We both don't really like being here and we'd rather be somewhere else at this moment, and also, neither of us have ever heard a gun shot in anger before, and I for one never really wanted to... But it seems we all have to face our fears one way or another, whether it be by force, or by misfortune. I still believe that both you and I will make it through this Joey. I still do." James said as he looked to the floor, still walking. Joey snorted in reply.

In ways more than one he wished he could speak words to James... To anyone really. He could understand him by tone of voice. He could tell when he was on a high, or on a low or even if he were in between. He could tell when he was angry or upset and much more... Very much more. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. The two of them reached a river, and James unclipped the reign from Joey's halter, trusting him not to run off.

He sat down next to the river and look nowhere but deep into that river. He could see all the small coloured fish and all the plain looking fish as well, he just needed to relax... to clear his mind.

Joey never did run off, he simply took up grazing next to where he sat, and took the occasional drink from the river. This was simply the best way to cool off after a good few hours of work. He did enjoy himself today, but he for once wasn't the one completely exhausted, but he would not lie, he was tired but James looked like he had just died. He could hardly keep his eyes open and he seemed to be paler than the early hours of the morning.

**OoOoOo**

It was now probably exactly 10:00 in the evening now and James was walking Joey back to the stables. Joey had to keep nudging the poor man because he almost fell asleep on his feet as he was walking.

"Thank you Joey. If I had been on my own I may have been found early next morning asleep on my feet." he said with a shake of his head and a small chuckle. Joey shook his head and James patted him softly, and scratched behind his ear. He leaned into his hand, enjoying the attention from him.

He was led into the stable as usual. James left with out a goodbye tonight but he had to make it back to his quarters quickly before he actually was found early next morning asleep on his feet.

Joey lay awake for most of the night hearing the soft snorting and breathing of the hundreds of horse around him. His tired eyes slipped shut and again, fell to the temptation of remembering his past life.

_'I was galloping over the hills with Albert on my back spurring me forward. Faster... Faster I went. He was laughing, and we flew over the hills. This was the only time we could truly be free. The wind felt nice on my heated body, blowing through my black mane, brushing through my tail. Albert spotted a car. A funny little red car that looked so familiar. In it had, Lyons' son and a girl. He was talking about something... I couldn't make out what it was though. Suddenly we started falling behind, but the girls eyes were trained on us._

_"Come on boy! Let's show her how to fly!" Albert shouted, making me fly past the car. We charged towards a wall, but I stopped myself before it... Sending him flying into the ditch on the other side. He landed with a thump. The car drove past and Albert looked at me. In my head I laughed._

_"So I guess your not going to be a jumper."_

_I snorted and shook my head.' _

The more days that past even though so far it has only been three Joey was becoming more and more nervous, more and more scared about what may happen out there... In France... Against the German's.

* * *

**AN: Well I did say _"three and four"_ but I don't have time this evening to write more for this very story but hopefully I will update more of this tomorrow :) not like anyone is reading it but what the hay I like it haha :) please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Training... Day 5!**

Yesterday, it was blazing hot and James only wished Joey a good days rest outside enjoying the sunshine. That day Joey did just that. He was put in a grassy paddock with Topthorn and another one of James' friends horse Blenheim. Now Blenheim was a snow white stallion, and he was quite small but had equal muscles to both Joey and Topthorn. It took all three of them a bit of time to get the order right, and sadly Joey was at the bottom.

Today though Joey wasn't so happy. It was pouring down with rain, and rain was not his favourite thing. He would have to be trained in the school today and Joey hated the school. It was again mid-day but James was so busy that he had told Joey last evening that he could lie in this morning, which Joey gladly did. He had actually just woken up.

When James appeared he was soaked to the bone, and he was shaking. Joey felt sorry for the poor man. He was always exhausted, and now above all that he was sopping wet and shaking. Joey called to him and James smiled slightly.

"Morning Joey. It's mighty cold out and it's raining pretty heavily, as you can see. Hope you had a good lie in."

Joey nodded and James this time tack him up. He did everything slowly, talking reassuring words. Joey felt happy enough now. The bridle was all fastened up and now it was time for the saddle. Joey started to move around afraid to have it dumped on his back.

"Don't worry lad..." James said and Joey slowed to a stop, he indeed squeezed his eyes tight shut. When he hardly felt the saddle being put on his back he opened them again. James did up his girth but it wasn't painfully tight, it was just tight enough not to slip when he got on.

He led Joey out of the stable and got apon his back in the isle. There he put his feet in the stirrups and flung his leg forward pulling up the saddle flap and tightened his girth one whole at a time until it was tight enough not to slip. He then put his leg back in position and squeezed Joey's sides. Joey jumped slightly and went into a springy, lively walk.

He continued to play with the bit because the corners of his mouth still hurt like hell. James' hands were soft and he fell into outline. He curled his neck and his head was held brilliantly. As they walked down the isle Joey glanced at each stall. He noticed that both his new friends were gone, both of them... Both Topthorn and Blenheim.

"Good lad Joey... Slowly now." James said as Joey had began to panic. When they got to the door, Perkins opened it and the two of them walked into the pouring rain. It stung Joey's eyes and he began to get frightened. James sat relaxed though and Joey being a horse, could sense him feeling relaxed, and began to feel relaxed as well. When they got to the school. James made him walk round to warm himself up.

"Afternoon James..." Charlie called as he trotted past on Blenheim.

"Afternoon Charlie... Horrible day were having today." James called back as he carried on walking Joey round.

"Indeed it is... Such a shame really, we may see a lot of this over in France." Charlie said as he started making Blenheim leg yield across the school. James was concentrating on Joey's bend, on circles. Walking, trotting, cantering, and all these little things and Joey was finally getting the hang of them.

**OoOoOo**

James let him have free reign, to cool down and hopefully dry a bit. Joey was actually enjoying the time he had with James. His experience was good so far but then again he hadn't seen even a glimpse of war yet and he had a feeling that, that experience would be one he would gladly forget. He got a pat and a stroke as James turned him towards the door.

"Well done lad, good days training today, you my friend are defiantly progressing forward. I think we will be just fine."

He trotted Joey back to the stables and then walked still apon his back down the isle, to the back end of the stable. He saw Charlie rubbing down Blenheim and Jamie next to him rubbing down Topthorn. James smiled and jumped off Joey, running up the stirrups and loosening off his girth.

"Good day James?" Jamie called from the stall he was in. James led Joey into his stall and replied,

"Indeed Jamie, seems he is only progressing. I am happy with his progress. He's a bright young thing."

"Indeed James, I must say today you do look a lot better." Jamie said with a chuckle and then Charlie's voice was heard.

"What do you mean he looks a lot better? Was my friend ill?"

"No Charlie... I'm fine, I've been fine the whole time, Jamie just believes I am always exhausted... Just believe me I'm fine." James said and removed Joey's tack and then receiving a hefty nudge from Joey. He knew that James was indeed lying when he said he was fine, and so the nudged he gave was almost telling him to tell the truth to his friends.

**OoOoOo**

It was late evening and the three men moved out of the stables and to their respected quarters, leaving their horses, looking over their doors at each other. Today Joey felt he could only keep going forwards... And that is what he hopes he will be able to do. He hopes as he does that James will be there by his side, until this war is over... Or until Albert joins up. He was well looked after here, and as the night went on he could not sleep. Not tonight... For an unknown reason... He would not rest tonight and even possibly for nights to come. War was approaching, there simply was no time... For one to rest.

* * *

**AN: So hehe :) x Training day 5 is over and we finally met Charlie haha :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Training... Day 7! **

Joey yesterday had a tough time staying awake. James as soon as he, himself had woken, started training in the fog of the morning. Out on the Plain practising. Speed and stamina were on Joey's side. According to James he could run forever.

Today however he was back in the school again, progressing up to leg yielding, in all paces and everything else. He was certainly progressing with the kind words and help of James. Leg yielding was new to him and he stumbled and tripped over his own feet a lot. James often laughed and Joey would often shake his head.

The two of them stayed there for hours trying to get this leg yielding business, sorted out. They were the only ones in the school all day, but people of course come to watch occasionally and they often laughed as Joey tripped himself up and sent James flying through the air.

He would never blame Joey for sending him flying but of course it hurt James a lot. He had unfortunatly fallen off and once he'd landed he pushed himself up into a sitting position smiling as Joey walked over to see if he was okay. Joey leaned his head down and James stroked his face softly.

"Don't worry lad, it's not your fault, it's a difficult thing to learn for a young horse such as yourself, but not to worry I know we will get it." he said not noticing Jamie and Charlie standing by the door.

"Good God James! Why are you sitting on the floor?" Charlie asked, laughing after, soon to be joined by Jamie.

"Why are you two here? I'm trying to train Joey to leg yield." James cried as he tried to get off the ground.

"On the floor?" Jamie inquired, and James merely glared at his friend and pushed himself back onto his feet. When he was on his feet he brushed the dirt off him, straightening up his jacket and cap and mounted back apon Joey's back.

He pushed Joey back into trot, and went down the centre line at _"A"_ and tried it again, and with only a few stumbles Joey managed to get to the long side without James going flying.

"Looks good he does James. Still a lot to do before the practice charge in 7 days. We will leave you two to it. Good luck!" Jamie called dragging a giggling Charlie behind him. James shook his head patting Joey.

"Well done, let's try that again shall we?"

Joey was trotted round and round for another hour, and he had finally mastered leg yield in both walk and trot. Now... He had to master it in canter. James in the _"H"_ corner applied pressure to his sides and he jumped into canter. He kept a steady and even pace as the rode round the school and up the centre line. He was finding cater leg yield very difficult, he just seemed to cross his legs over at the wrong time.

"It's alright Joey, try again boy." he said giving him another pat, and they went round again. This time James got him into a relatively, calm and slow paced canter. "You can do it Joey." he called from apon his back and Joey went into action. He took his time.

_'Forward for two, along for two, forward for two...' _ran through Joey's mind and he did it. James cheered and Joey flew round the school in a rewarded gallop.

"Well done! You did it! We did it!" he called and had the happiest and biggest smile on his face.

James, a man of kindness should not be in a war as dangerous as this. To Joey it just didn't fit right. He could see why the likes of Perkins joined up... But the likes of James, he never understood why, and he had a feeling he never would.

**OoOoOo**

Tonight was to be Joey's first night under the stars. It was warm enough tonight for him to be left out. Of course he would not be alone. Blenheim and Topthorn were going to be there too.

He was tied up to the post again, his tack removed to reveal more white sweat. When the bit had been removed again he opened and closed his mouth, for a while. He was rubbed down, brushed and fed and watered. James sat on the fence, merely just watching him.

Joey was obviously no ordinary horse. He was a War Horse at heart. He was brave, courageous, clever and just everything one needed to be a strong force. But better yet, he was loyal, loving and caring. James was no ordinary Cavalry Captain either. Kind-hearted, loving, joyful, respectful, clever and so much more. He was all a man had to be... He was a man of war but he only wished to be away from it... He never dreamt of being amidst a war... But there was no turning back, as one would and should never run away from duty, no matter what the circumstance.

"You'll see the stars tonight Joey. The beautiful stars... I will come and see you in the morning and if it's not raining my boy, you can enjoy the day again. You've worked very hard for me and you've learned what I have taught you. I must say you deserve a break." James said jumping down, untying Joey, leading him loosely towards the grassy paddock he would call his bed for the night.

James pushed open the gate and Blenheim and Topthorn's heads popped up from grazing, ears forward. James pulled off his halter and Joey shot into the paddock, causing havoc for the other two.

Bucking, racing, jumping and much more... James watched for a while. He remembered when he was younger, seeing the horses in the field behind his house do this. Just playing and messing around. Rearing up to each other... Nipping, kicking and jumping. That memory is one that keeps him going while he is here. When the horses had settled themselves James smiled one last time before disappearing into the black of the night.

Joey had grazed for probably about an hour, possibly more, and became tired. He was the only one out of the three horses in the paddock still awake. He thought it best if he tried to sleep, and not to worry... But why must it be so difficult to wipe one's mind of war, for just a mere minute or two?

He can only go forward... Because forward is the only way to go... He still believes both he and James will make it through... Whether it be true he won't know... Until that dreaded time comes...

* * *

**AN: Hehe :) x well I am getting close to the practice charge! That is my favourite part in the movie haha :) I love it lol. Well please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Training... Day 9! **

Just as predicted, it was a very warm day yesterday. Joey was left in the grassy paddock on his own, not that he really minded. He watched Jamie and Topthorn and Charlie and Blenheim charge past him. Joey called to them and got a reply from the two of them. He was happy enough to be on his own, enjoying his day off. James as promised came for a very quick and short visit. He stood waiting at the gate, and Joey was at the other side of the paddock.

"JOEY!" James called and Joey's ears pricked forward and his head flew up. James called him again and Joey flew across the paddock, throwing himself into the air bucking, excitedly, towards James. As he progressed towards James, he heard his soft chuckle. Joey came to an abrupt halt in front of the gate.

"Hey there Joey. Look what I've got for you..." he said, digging deep into the pocket of his jacket. Joey sniffed at his jacket. When James removed his hand from his pocket, he had a relatively large lump of sugar. Joey snorted and James held out his hand, palm flat, with the lump of sugar sitting on it. Joey smelt it and when he felt that it was okay to eat he did so. James chuckled again and gave Joey's face a stroke.

"Enjoy your day of rest my boy, and we shall get back out on the Plain tomorrow." was what he said, as he turned to walk away.

**OoOoOo**

Sure enough today Joey was out on the Plain, with James happily apon his back again. Except this time he was to see if Joey was alright with a sabre closed to his ears. There was a small ring at one end of the Plain. Joey had his eyes set on it.

"See that ring Joey? That's our target!" James said as Joey felt his grip tighten round the reigns. Joey felt a sudden burst of adrenalin. Even though he'd be running on his own he could feel that James was extremely over excited about this.

He drew his sabre, and the sound of metal on metal rang through Joey's ears. He felt the sabre on his ear as it just clipped him, luckily not hard enough to draw blood. He felt James lean forward slightly and he started to move from foot to foot.

"Ready boy?" he whispered and Joey lightly nodded. James knew he had no competition today but that was no excuse for being slow. He wanted Joey to run as fast as he could.

James squeezed Joey's sides and he leapt into action. He sprung off his hind legs and flew forward towards that little ring. He could feel James' spurs lightly press into his sides, but he did not mind. He stretched his front legs out in front of him, and his muscles started to burn, but he would not stop. Not until he reached his destination. There was no wind today but at the speed the two of them were going, they were creating some. It was just the sheer speed creating it. Joey had never felt so free, well not since he had been riding with Albert. This was an exciting experience.

"Come on Joey! Keep going lad!" James called through short breaths. His words just reached Joey's ears before the sound of his own hoof beats filled them instead. He started lowering his head slightly, making himself more streamlined. Every time he felt like slowing he would get a light squeeze from James and a sudden burst was found. His heart was racing and he just felt splendidly amazing.

James was breathing short breaths and his heart was beating so incredibly quick he thought it could most likely burst. He wasn't bothered though he was actually enjoying himself, and he felt more alive than ever. The ring was finally nearing which meant this was almost over.

_'Ping' _

Went through both of their ears and James after a while managed to pull Joey to a stop and look at the ring, swinging around his sabre, both still panting and needing air in there lungs. James was so overjoyed and pleased with Joey that there were no words to describe how good he was.

Joey's heart was beginning to slow to his normal, regular beat, and air was finally passing to his lungs. That was the most amazing thing he had done since he left Albert and the farm. He felt James' hand on his shoulder rubbing it.

"Good boy Joey... I am sure Jamie will take back what he said about you! You will soon be the best horse in the Cavalry." he said proudly.

**OoOoOo**

James and Joey happily rode back to the stables and the yard. James was as usual talking all the time, all the way back, but Joey found it strangely heartwarming and a nice gesture of friendship. James again rode down the isle apon Joey's back. Joey's head was low due to being giving a long reign. James told him to stop with his voice and not his hands today, and Joey slowed to a halt. James jumped down off him and laughed.

"Today was fun hey boy? Well I don't know about you but for some reason I was terribly excited about that." he said and Joey nodded, snorting in reply.

**OoOoOo**

He was rubbed down, and properly groomed tonight and fed and watered. Joey was defiantly going to sleep well tonight, or so he hoped. James tonight stroked his neck and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Good job Joey. You really are a splendid horse."

And with that James left. Joey was in his head counting down the days to the last day of training, and the days till he was to face the German's with James apon his back. 5 days left here in England... And then off to France... To face the music!

* * *

**AN: So we have only a couple more chapters to go before my favourite part to write hehe! PRACTISE CHARGE! Lol right please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Training... Day 10!**

Joey, this very morning felt a little under the weather. He was extremely cold, and he had a slight cough. The only sound that was really heard throughout the stable building and the yard after and all beyond, was Joey's tremendously outrageous sounding cough. Any work done today would break him in two. All at once there was a rush of pain that ran up his throat. It was like he was getting a chill all over again.

"Is that Joey?" came Jamie's voice and the horrible noise came again.

"Oh no... Jamie its Joey!" came Charlie's voice and then a good few footsteps came charging towards him. Joey tried to move away as it spooked him, but he was in to great a pain.

"Joey... Oh Joey what's wrong?" Jamie said and Perkins barged through.

"Mind out! Need to check this poor lad." he yelled and everyone moved out of the way. Perkins walked in and checked over Joey. Turns out he had indeed got a chill, but no one knew how... Because James was so careful, always warmed him up, cooled him down, rubbed him down after riding or heavy work and everything.

"Just a chill men! Anyone got anything that we could put over him? A blanket or something?"

Everyone shook their heads. The Cavalry had no blankets for their horses as there were simply to many horses there to have any. Perkins simply growled and walked to the tack room. Jamie, Charlie and the other Cavalrymen looked at each other with confusion. When Perkins returned he had a dark blue blanket that said,

_'Millie Belle' _

It was in gold thread juts above the red threaded border of the blanket. Jamie and Charlie had never seen that before. Not to say they never knew about Perkins' background but they never knew he kept this sort of thing.

Joey's whole, exhausted body was racked with retching coughs and he shook, violently. Perkins gave him a soft pat on the shoulder, and threw the blanket over him. He did up the chest straps and pulled his tail through the rope.

"James will be devastated! What are we supposed to tell him?" Charlie cried and Perkins looked to him.

"Lieutenant I suggest you tell the Captain the truth..." was all Perkins said as he walked down the isle with many of the Cavalrymen, and they resumed their jobs for the day.

Jamie and Charlie stayed put, staring at poor Joey, trying to stop himself from coughing. Suddenly the double doors flew open and James ran in.

"Joey! What happened to him?" James yelled through heavy breaths.

Jamie and Charlie looked at each other and then back at James.

"TELL ME!" James yelled and Joey flinched, and so did both Jamie and Charlie.

"He's got a chill James, you won't be able to ride or train him for a while... We hope he's better soon." Jamie said as he dragged Charlie off and out of the stable building.

James' breath was short and as he looked at Joey he felt tears well in his eyes. "Oh Joey... This is all my fault. I'm sorry." James said opening the door and locking it behind him.

Joey let out a wheezy breath and a cough.

"Shhh... There's a boy, your alright. You'll be better soon. I'll make sure of it." James said stroking Joey's nose. Joey pushed his head into James, wanting comfort. James strokes Joey's face, listening to each individual shaky, wheezy breath that left his mouth.

"Listen Joey... I'll get you some food and I'll put something in it that might help you, it's like cold medicine for horses. I won't be long." he said leaving Joey.

Joey wasn't happy he just wanted James to comfort him, to stay with him. Joey tried his best to call for him but then seemed to put himself in distress.

James reappeared with the saddest expression on his face, and a bucket full of feed and it had a weird white covering over the top of it. He walked back in and placed the bucket in its usual spot.

"Now Joey, you have to eat it whether it tastes nice or not. It will help you... Make you feel better, okay ?" James said and Joey did his best to nod. He gave him a small pat and James sat himself down on a bucket and drew him.

Every detail was put into that picture. His red bay coat his jet black mane, the black markings on his legs from the knee down, his white socks, the blanket, across his back. He even managed to get the name, _'Millie Belle' _ Perfectly written. Finally he drew his sweeping black tail with lose pieces of straw sticking out of it. When he was done he looked to Joey again, he was still eating away slowly.

James was sure he would feel a bit better after that. "Well Joey my boy. I must be off, I'll come and check up on you a bit later. I'll be sending all these pictures to Albert. I'll have no use for them in France will I?" James said taking Joey's empty feed bucket and exited the stable locking it behind him.

Joey snorted and then coughed slightly but less horribly this time. James smiled warmly. He waved a little and walked away.

Joey's throat felt more at ease after eating that. Even though it tasted disgusting, James said it would help him. Joey just wanted to lie down... To sleep but he just couldn't. If he lay down he felt that he may never get up again.

**OoOoOo**

The pain had come flooding back all at once. He was full on struggling now. At least Joey had, had at least three hours rest from violent coughing attacks. If he could throw up he would have.

James on the other hand was busy writing a letter. He didn't know how to put anything to Albert, especially now that Joey had fallen ill. James had written many letters but scrunched them all up throwing them across the room missing the bin. He groaned with frustration. His pencil hit the paper and he started scribbling things down.

_'Dear Albert Narracott, _

_You are probably wondering by now how your Joey is doing. He's been exceptionally good. Though I must say his first two days were ones that I am sure he would gladly forget. I stupidly left Perkins in charge of his training. Poor fellow didn't look so good after those sessions. I've taken over now though. He's done everything asked of him. I lunged him the first day and he seemed to enjoy himself. The next session was in the school and I have to say he doesn't enjoy it in there... _

_Yesterday we were out on the Plain. Goodness your Joey has speed, and stamina. We simply flew across the Plain. It was a breathtaking experience. It was incredibly fun, and I enjoyed it. We both never wanted it to end. To be honest Albert, Joey is the finest horse I've seen in a long while. He will never forget you and he is looking forward to coming home. We'd both rather be somewhere else. I hope everything is alright with you Albert... We shall be shipping off to France in a couple of days. _

_The slight bad news for me is that Joey has fallen ill with a chill. No one knows how it came along but I assure you I will make sure he is all better in no time. Joey is a friend now, and I take pride in the care I give to him. _

_Well I must be off, _

_Captain James Nicholls,_

_P.S enclosed are some pictures of your Joey. Hope you like them and I hope they do him justice. Again goodbye for now. ' _

James seemed satisfied this time. He folded it up neatly and placed his whole sketch pad inside the big envelope. He slipped the letter in, in front of his sketch pad. He sealed it up and stood himself up. He sighed heavily and walked back outside. The sun bleared out at him, almost blinding him. He found a passing Private and told him to post his letter off. This day was turning out to be the worst one yet...

**OoOoOo**

It was late evening now, and Joey was still struggling. Familiar footsteps came towards him and he again tried to call out to James. "Oh Joey. Don't you worry I'm coming to see you. No need to call for me." James called, but he never stopped at his stall door. He walked right past.

Joey looked out across the stable building, his ears forward. He knew James would appear soon, and he did. Joey managed to make a sound that certainly did sound like a hello. James laughed and entered with the same bucket filled with the same feed and it had the same strange white covering over it.

"Eat this and you should be able to have a couple hours sleep. Also I have sent a letter to your Albert. Hopefully if he should reply, I should get it before we leave for France. Enjoy your food old boy and I shall see you in the morning okay? Hope you start feeling better. Goodnight." James whispered and stroked his neck, leaving Joey's stall and disappearing off to go to sleep himself.

Joey finished his food and he attempted to sleep in the straw again. He dropped to his knees and rolled on his side. He let out a painful, wheezy breath and closed his eyes.

All Joey wanted right now was James... Albert and Zoe. He wanted to be home. He didn't want to be here any more. But there was no turning back. He's a soldier now... There's no turning back.

* * *

**AN: Well folks... Only a couple more chapters before I have to write my least favourite part :'( haha I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :) Thanks! All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Training... Day 11! **

Joey was slowly improving and his cough was becoming less loud and painful. He was able to do light work. James came early in the morning, unable to sleep again due to nightmares.

"Good morning lad. You feeling any better?" James said as he went to get his feed sorted. Joey and James were now counted as best friends now. When James came into his stall Joey nodded replying to his question. James smiled and shut the door and put the bucket on the ground. Joey happily ate away even though the medicine got to him, making his stomach turn.

"Say boy, do you want to go for a quiet walk today, just to get out of here? I asked Perkins and he said that you could do some light work..."

Joey nodded his head eager to get out of his stall. He wanted to stretch his legs, he wanted to move around freely, and better yet he wanted to be with his friend. After Joey had, had a drink to get the taste of medicine out of his mouth, James slipped on his halter on and attached a rope, opening the door, leading Joey out slowly. Joey's legs were stiff and he felt hurt.

"Easy Joey, easy." James said patting his neck gently. Joey slowed and as they neared the double doors they opened into them. The sun shone right into Joey's tired eyes and he walked blind out into the open. James walked him slowly past the grassy paddock and down towards the woods again.

"I can't believe we're being shipped to France in 4 days... It's so real now and the other men are starting to get nervous, and I must say its about time too." James said, but Joey's mind was somewhere else. Did he really want to go? Did he really have to go? What if both he and James never made it out alive? What if they both died but went unnoticed and were never found to be buried? Joey didn't notice he was walking so fast until finally he heard James talking again.

"Hey now boy? Slow down, you can't be going to quickly or you'll start coughing all over again." James scolded and Joey made a strange face.

**OoOoOo**

Joey remembered this part of the woods well. This was where James took him the first day he took over his training. James unclipped him again and walked over to the river, where he lay down in the grass, looking to the sky. Joey took this time to graze a little.

The blanket on his back was become itchy and he didn't want to have it any more. He started pulling on it, and the occasional cough ran up his throat. James opened his eyes and leaned his head back looking at Joey so he was upside down. He could help but laugh. Joey upside down looked rather funny to him. James soon realised Joey wasn't enjoying the blanket being on his back, so he rolled over and pushed himself to his feet, walking over to Joey.

"Here let me take this off you lad." he said and Joey stopped pulling at the blanket so that James could remove it.

James walked in front of Joey, unclasping the shingles on the front of the blanket, then to pull it from his withers to the top of his tail, and then pulled his tail through the rope.

"There you go... Feel better now?" he asked with a smile as he walked back over to his spot lying back down, closing his eyes.

Now Joey was not one for being naughty but today he felt the need to somehow enjoy himself. He snuck past James and walked into the low river. He stood directly in front of James, ears pricked forward. He whinnied and James sat up. The next thing James knew was he was covered in water.

"Joey!" he yelled and Joey whinnied happily and shook his head. He looked hilarious through Joey's eyes. His green jacket went three shades darker.

**OoOoOo**

Next thing Joey knew he got a face full of water as well and his ears twitched at the sound of James' laughter. The two of them were now having a water fight in the river. Joey using his feet and head and James using his feet and hands. He did say he'd use his head but... He chose not to do so.

"You shouldn't be messing around Joey, your not well and this could make you worse." James said and their water fight stopped and Joey snorted, and some water came out of his nose and James burst out laughing again, as Joey started shaking his head around.

Joey didn't find it funny any more and splashed him in the face. James almost choked on the water and Joey held his head up and shook his head.

"Sorry but was that really necessary Joey?" he asked wiping the water out of his eyes. Joey merely nodded his head. He would have told him to stop laughing if he indeed had a voice, but because he didn't, he had no choice but to splash him in the face.

"Well we have had our fun lad, now seeing as I don't want you to get worse I'm going to take you back now and make sure you are properly dried off my friend, come on."

James grabbed the blanket and attached the rope to Joey's halter and pulled him out of the river. No doubt James would be asked questions about why he was soaked when it was clearly not raining, but he didn't care. Every minute he spent with Joey seemed to be the best of his experience here. He always enjoyed himself when he was with his trusty horse.

As they met the sight of James' fellow Cavalrymen, they all seemed to tilt their heads to the side in complete confusion. James looked at Joey and smiled.

"James? What on earth have you been doing man?" Jamie said marching up to a soaked James and a soaked Joey. James ran the memory through his head again and started laughing.

"Well Joey soaked me, he was in the river and he obviously thought it would be fun, and then we kind of had a water fight with each other. He was just enjoying his day off, that's all Jamie." was James' reply as he led Joey back to his stall. Joey had the occasional cough on the way there but once he got into his stall he had some water, and the small pain that was left was put at bay for now.

**OoOoOo**

James spent many hours rubbing him down and making sure every inch of Joey's body was dried and then he brushed him and put the blanket back on him even though he completely resented it. James ran his hand over the letters.

"I do wonder who Millie Belle was? Don't you Joey?" James asked and then a voice still to familiar came.

"Millie Belle... My she was a fine horse. Fastest one I'd ever had the privilege to ride Captain. She was 17hh, of dapple grey colour. She held herself well and had the muscles of Major Stuart's Topthorn. She could run for days she could, until one unfortunate race..." Perkins trailed off.

James was stunned he'd never known that. He wanted to know what happened in the _"unfortunate" _race.

"What happened to her Perkins?" James asked and Joey nodded, wanting to know more.

"Well Captain... It was the Derby cup, and she was the favourite. Now being the favourite puts a lot of pressure on both the horse and the jockey. That day she was so eager to get out of the gate, that when the gate opened she knocked her left shoulder against the it. I knew something was wrong on the last bend before the home straight, but before I could even get close to stopping her, her front legs collapsed underneath her... Sending her to the floor face first. When the race was over and the medics tended to me, I heard the vets say it was to much of a sever injury, and she would have to be put to sleep. I tried to reason with them but they never listen do they? She was put to sleep in front of millions of people. That's why I never threw any of her stuff away. That's why I still have that. Millie Belle was my horse, born and bread. I miss her dearly." Perkins finished and James felt a pang in his heart.

"I'm sorry Perkins... That sounds simply horrendous." James said and all Perkins did was nod, as he went about his evening rounds.

**OoOoOo**

James gave Joey his last feed and then went off to bed. He was always busy, still even with Joey ill he wouldn't take even the smallest of breaks. Actually today was the first break James had, had since he had been here, and he had to say it felt nice and he did enjoy himself today.

When the medicine kicked in Joey fell asleep. He would soon wake up no doubt, chest tight and again body racked with coughs until his feed in the morning.

He couldn't get the picture of Millie Belle out of his head. She seemed a splendid mare. The picture in his head made him warm inside. His picture of her was this,

_'Slender body, dapple grey coat, a snow white mane to match a snow white tail. Three white stockings (from the knee down) and a white sock and a pure white face with eyes as dark a brown as Joey had ever seen. She had muscles, and she looked like a machine. Her legs were long, and thick but she was not stumpy, no way. She was beautiful.' _

She was randomly Joey's dream tonight but he knew anything was better than dreaming about what could be over there... waiting for them.

* * *

**AN: So we found out why his blanket said "Millie Belle" interesting little story there from Perkins haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Training... Day 13!**

Even though Joey was still not really well enough to be ridden, he had to be. The practice charge was tomorrow and he needed to be fit.

Yesterday James insisted he rest the whole day, to try and recover more quickly. That was exactly what happened as today his cough was almost non-existent. He slept almost all day after the morning feed and awoke for his afternoon feed and then again for his evening feed.

Early morning though this morning Joey wasn't ready to be ridden. His stiff joints and new found weight didn't do well with him. He was built for speed and stamina. A fat horse had none of that. How was he supposed to beat Topthorn and Blenheim tomorrow?

"Morning Joey. Very early again my boy. We need to get you working. We have a big day tomorrow and the days to follow. So let's get to it shall we?" James said in a tired voice.

Joey let out an over exaggerated sigh and James chuckled. Tack was put on again, and it was a long time he had been without it. He never missed the tack. He never missed the metal bit in his mouth, all the straps around his face, and most of all he never missed the saddle at all, but it was work now... He had to bare with it.

James mounted apon his back and rode down to the Plain again. Joey suddenly forgot everything else and remembered what fun he had last time he was here. Hopefully it would be like that again. James had asked a Private to ride with them today. He obviously accept the offer to ride with his Captain. James lined Joey up next to the Private's chestnut stallion. This stallion had no markings except the tiniest of stars on his forehead. That horses name was Harry.

"Right you know what to do Private Collins!" James called and the two of them drew their swords. Joey could feel James' excitement again and was raring to go where as Harry was more jumping around nervously.

"CHARGE!" James yelled and both Harry and Joey leapt forward. Joey had to admit Harry was a quick horse. He was sleek and slim and very streamlined. Joey would not stand being beaten. Not after all he had work for, for two weeks.

Harry started pulling forward away from Joey, and he watched until he was a whole average sized horse away from him. James tightened his grip on Joey's reigns and squeezed his sides lightly and Joey flew into action. His head was flying around. James was leaning forward in the saddle, dead in line with Private Collins. They exchanged a look and then James flew off a head of him.

"Come on Joey!" James shouted and it spurred Joey on faster and faster until his aching muscled tightened and burned. This was a brilliant feeling on he would cherish, and one that he would certainly keep it in mind for the charge against the German's.

James was feeling free and relaxed. He was happy he was spending all this time with Joey. He felt he could tell anything to him. James took a quick glance behind him and the look on Private Collins' face made him laugh. James could hear Joey's ragged tired breaths and called to him.

"Almost there Joey. Almost there. We can do this Joey!"

His head again seemed to go down and he flew across the remainder of the Plain towards that ring. Joey's strides became longer and faster and suddenly,

_'Ping' _

Went through their ears again and James pulled Joey to a halt and turned him round to face the warn out Harry. Private Collins wore a smile and James grinned.

"Thanks Private Collins... Harry was defiantly a match for Joey. I'm glad you accepted my offer." James said and Collins chuckled.

"Well it was an opportunity I would not want to miss. I mean you asked me. I would never in my life turn down an offer." he rambled and James playfully rolled his eyes.

He gave Joey a well deserved pat. Joey was panting and sweating. He had never felt so unfit for a long while. The two men were chatting apon their horses backs. Joey and Harry walked shoulder to shoulder all the way back to the yard and stable building. James and Private Collins laughed and joked all the way back. It was a strange sight that a Captain and a Private were so close.

James was friendly to everyone. He hardly had a bad bone in his body.

"Good day Private Collins, and again I thank you for training with me today. It's much appreciated."

"A pleasure Captain. Thank you." Private Collins nodded riding Harry over to his post.

**OoOoOo**

The last few hours of today were spent lunging again. Getting his fitness up to a T. Round and round in endless circles. Walking, trotting, catering, and lots more. James even taught Joey to follow him. Joey would just walk behind him everywhere. He wasn't even attached to a rope. Joey just wanted to be near James now. They were to be shipped off to France in two days. He wanted to see James as much as possible.

"There's a lad Joey. Follow..." James called and Joey did indeed follow. James dug in his pocket and Joey immediately trotted up behind him, almost sending him to the floor, face first...

"Yes this is for you Joey." James said holding out a full round, red, juicy looking apple. Joey's eyes lit up and his ears pricked forward. James had a smile on his face, he took a bite of the apple and then let Joey eat the rest. Crunching into the apple happily Joey stood chewing on it and James chuckled, giving him a well deserved pat.

"Come on lad, let's get you inside and fed. We have a very, very early start tomorrow for the finally practice charge."

Joey walked behind James closely. Everyone looked at James. Joey was merely following with out being attached to him. He would occasionally click his tongue to get Joey's attention or if Joey was falling behind it would tell him to catch up.

**OoOoOo**

James walked him into the stable and Joey went straight to the water bucket, and he drank heavily. James left him to drinking his water and got his food ready. When he reappeared with his bucket, James smiled.

"This is the last bucket of feed filled with that ghastly medicine boy. Means you must be better by now. Here you go. I'll leave you to it and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." he said putting his blanket on and then left Joey's stall locking it behind him.

"Good night."

**OoOoOo**

Joey lay down and rolled around trying to make himself a, how would you put it? A nest sort of thing. Once he was comfy he let his eyes drop shut. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, adrenaline rush, excitement everything.

He was really excited and happy. Tomorrow will be a good day, Joey could just tell.

* * *

**AN: haha :) I named the horse Harry because, thats my horses name haha, he's a babe, he would make a brilliant Cavalry horse in my opinion haha :) I hope you enjoy it! Only a couple more chapters before the incredibly annoying and sad bit! God I hate sad bites haha x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Training... Day 14! **

It was about 4 in the morning and the fog was low. It was not cold but it wasn't particularly warm either. Joey was awake and ready for today. James came early gave him his feed and groomed him well until he was shining. He brushed his mane and tail until there were no knots and tangles or lose bits of straw. He picked out his feet and put hoof oil on them. Joey looked splendid.

James himself was in blue. A brilliant royal blue. He did indeed suit blue. His cap had a white band around the bottom before the peek and the rest was blue as well. No pocket was unbuttoned and every button was done up. His sabre was shining like an evening star and his spurs could blind someone when the light hit off them. Charlie was getting Blenheim sorted, but Topthorn and every other horse was gone. There was no sign of them.

"Morning Charlie." James said as he led Joey out of his stall, making sure it was locked behind him.

"Morning James. Jamie must have been up early. I saw him leaving with the rest of them." Charlie said leading a shining Blenheim out.

The two men mounted the horses and walked calmly down to the Plain. James today was feeling more nervous, yet still Joey could feel the slight excitement through that. He never really understood why James felt so excited but then again he never knew why he did either.

When they reached the Plain the Cavalrymen were lined up in formation, with Jamie standing out in front, waiting patiently for both James and Charlie to appear. He sat apon Topthorn, back straight, and eyes trained forward. His face was blank and his hand on the reigns had a tight grip already. His other hand hung freely by his side.

Joey was spurred into a gentle canter as was Blenheim. James and Charlie appeared by Jamie's side and still Jamie never looked anywhere but forward.

"Jamie..." James mumbled briefly looking at the Major. Jamie nodded his head and James looked down and the forward.

"Thought you two'd bottled out..." Jamie said coldly and Charlie in reply said,

"As if..."

**OoOoOo**

They were now all in formation with there fellow Cavalrymen. Jamie, Charlie and James looked at each other briefly.

"Now... Let's see what you two jokers are made of..." Jamie said bluntly and that caught both James and Charlie's attention.

"This is what quiet confidence looks like." James said with a grin and then Charlie chipped in trying to steady Blenheim,

"I'll see you two at the Duke of York..."

Joey's heart was racing. His breath became quick and the adrenaline kicked in again. James still had a grin on his face and his grip tightened on Joey's reigns.

"On your orders Captain Nicholls." Jamie said again and James took a deep breath.

"Ready boy?" he whispered, and Joey snorted, nodding his head, shifting underneath James.

"DRAW SOWRDS!" he called and metal on metal rang through Joey, Blenheim and Topthorn's ears.

"GIVE... POINT!" came James' voice again and Joey's front feet started leaving the ground. He was raring to go now, and on the final call he sprung into action.

"CHARGE!"

Every horse leapt forward. They all charged through the mist and when they all reappeared it was a race between James and Jamie... Joey and Topthorn. The sound of beating hooves on the ground drummed through Joey's ears and James' as well. The sound was so load that no one could even hear their own heart beats...

Jamie started to pull away from Joey and James, and he wouldn't stand for being beaten by Jamie... Not again. He was moving so quickly, Joey wasn't going to give up and neither was James!

"Come on Joey! We can do it boy! COME ON!" James shouted and he started to gallop faster.

The cold wind whipped around James hitting off his face cooling both him and Joey down. Joey matched speeds with Topthorn and James glanced round to see Jamie's face drop. He spurred Joey faster and he did.

As James and Joey started to pull away James turned back to look at Jamie. James had a grin plastered on his face and Joey shot forward. "Come on Joey!" James shouted and he kept moving swiftly across the grass. The ring was just in site.

_'Ping' _

Again went through my Joey's ears and the ring landed perfectly on James' sabre.

**OoOoOo**

When James stopped Joey, he turned to see a pretty shocked Jamie.

"See Jamie, I told you he was something special." Jamie looked down about losing to James and his new steed, but he had to give it to James, Joey was good.

"He's certainly got speed I'll give him that, and stamina as well, but still no horse is a match for my Topthorn..."

"Joey could have kept running, If he had I don't think old Topthorn would ever have been able to catch up to us." James said with a chuckle and patted Joey.

Joey and Topthorn stood nose to nose. Panting and sweating they were. It was a tiring job, charging around, but that was one of the best things about the life of a horse.

**OoOoOo**

Back at the stables, Joey got the rest of the day off. Down in the big grassy paddock messing around with Topthorn and Blenheim again. He would often prance around in there, rubbing in that he beat the _"best"_ horse in the British Cavalry.

Joey was immensely proud of himself today and he had a feeling James was too. The excitement was just so overwhelming. It felt great, but seeing Jamie's face was as much of a highlight to Joey as it was to James. All day Joey lazed around all day and grazed, rolled, slept and everything else you'd do on a day off.

That night Joey slept outside all night. He was having dreams again but they weren't happy... They were nightmares. Joey was shifting and turning in his sleep.

Tomorrow was a big day... They were to be shipped to France... To fight a war.

* * *

**AN: So no more training days and :( oh geez wish me luck writing these last couple of chapters :'( x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Shipped Off To France...!**

Early this morning the Cavalry travelled to the docks, where they boarded a massive ship. All horses were put down in the bowls of the ship and the men above and of coarse the deck but no one stayed out there.

It was cold and Joey found the movement of the ship very unnatural. He didn't feel sick but he felt very unbalanced. Topthorn and Blenheim were on either side of him and they were as calm as anything. At least he had friends next to him.

Joey feared that James would shut himself away from his friends, and not let the help him through, but one can only hope that does not happen.

James was up on deck, sitting on his own, with so many things flooding through his head. He closed his eyes briefly and he felt that everything he had done over the last two weeks flashed up before him. He was rudely awoken by a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright James?"

It was only Charlie, but he was so alert that anyone could be the enemy. James was still slightly out of it and answered,

"Hmm..."

Charlie sat himself down next to his friend and sighed. He knew something was wrong... That something was bothering him.

"Are you alright?" he tried again and James nodded slowly and rather unconvincingly. Charlie let out another sigh and squeezed his friends shoulder lightly.

"We will make it through James... You'll see." Charlie said getting up to speak with Jamie.

James was worried, scared and incredibly nervous. What if this went terribly wrong? What if none of them made it out the other side. James raked through the pockets of his jacket for something. When he pulled out a piece of paper, he sighed. It was facing the wrong was and when he turned it over it said,

_"Captain Nicholls" _

In waved, scripted writing. He pulled the letter inside it, out and unfolded it.

_"Hi, _

_Joey certainly does look splendid. It sounds like he's had a good two weeks with you Sir. I must say though it is rather lonely with out him here. Old Zoe misses him... They did all their work side by side. _

_Oh dear is he alright now? He has had that before... It scared the living daylights out of me it did. I hope that everything is well and Joey and yourself get back safely. _

_Good luck Sir and give my love to Joey, _

_Thanks, _

_Albert Narracott_

_P. S Thank you for the pictures they are very good, he looks very handsome says my mother. Again thanks.' _

James got slightly emotional and looked to the sky that was littered with dark thundery clouds. Tears spilled from his eyes and he got himself up making a swift move towards were Joey was kept. He needed his friend right now, more than ever really.

Joey was feeling rather awful. He wanted to be on land. He wanted to go home... He didn't want to go to war any more... He wanted to be with Albert, with Zoe... Working hard on the farm... God he would even want to go back and train all over again.

**OoOoOo**

Joey was happy to see James when he appeared. He called to him and James for the first time today smiled. Joey always made him smile. James had a funny feeling Joey knew what was happening. Sometimes James wished Joey could talk... So he wouldn't feel so lonely... Even though he really wasn't.

"Hey boy... How are you feeling?"

Joey shook his head in all directions and James sighed stroking Joey's face.

"Feeling unbalanced and unwell are we?" James said and Joey again nodded.

"Albert told me to give you his love boy. He misses you... And hopes you come back soon..." James said with a sad tone of voice. Why he was becoming so depressed he didn't know... Maybe the realness of the war was finally settling it's self in now?

Joey shoved his head into James' chest again. War was defiantly settling in into Joey's head. He couldn't erase the thought, of guns... Men killing men... He was two years old... He wasn't ready for this...

"I don't know if I can do this Joey... I'm so scared..." James said as he looked down and a tear rolled down his cheek and onto Joey's face. He'd never seen James cry. It broke his heart to see his best friend cry. James just wanted to go home now... And take Joey back were he belonged.

He belonged with Albert, and his family, on their farm, ploughing their fields with their old farm horse... He just wanted to be in England again.

**OoOoOo**

Night came and James gave Joey some feed and some water just to be safe. James gave him one last pat before making his way to where he would be sleeping while they were on this massive ship.

James walked in and sighed. It was tiny... a bed, a bedside table, and a porthole as a bloody window. He was already fed up of being on this tub he had to call home for three days.

Joey was bored. He was going to be able to get out of his stall for two more days... He pawed at the stall door, making an unbearable banging noise. When he got bored of for kicking the door he dropped to his knees and rolled on his side with a slight grunt. His eyes dropped shut and he sighed.

Two more days of this... And then he will be on land again...

* * *

**AN: Oh god folks two more chapters until my :'( chapter... Oh god I dunno how I'm gonna do this :'( anyway please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	14. Chapter 14

**Day two...!**

Joey was already fed up being on the ship. He just wanted to be home, the sun beating on his back. Albert talking kindly, smiling and laughing. Joey just wanted to leap into the sea and swim back to shore. Even though James was his friend, and Topthorn and Blenheim and maybe Jamie and Charlie but Albert was his best friend... His brother. His brother was the only one that he could stay close beside and never get hurt.

James was lying on his tiny makeshift bed and looking at the close ceiling. He was so bored. He wanted to draw Joey again but he then remembered that he had sent Albert his whole sketch book. Just as he sat up a knock came to his door. He let out an irritated sigh.

"Come in..." he called and Jamie and Charlie appeared.

He gave a weak smile to his friends and they stood in front of him. The three friends merely stared at each other for a few minutes before Jamie finally spoke up.

"James, what ever is that matter with you man? You look so... So down all the time?" Jamie said and James gripped the frame of his bed tightly. He didn't want to say what was wrong... That would be admitting that he was frightened. Both Jamie and Charlie crossed their arms over their chests, glaring harder at James and James gritted his teeth.

"Okay fine I'll admit it... I'm scared... There I said it, actually scared isn't even the right word to describe how I feel right now... I'm frightened..." James yelled and his head dropped down as he didn't want to see the ashamed faces of his friends.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Charlie said and him and Jamie sat next to James.

"Because... I'm a Captain... I'm not supposed to be frightened... I'm supposed to be holding the Cavalry together, I'm supposed to lead the Cavalry to a victory... I don't know... Know if I can do it..." James said as he tensed even more.

"James... You can do this... We all believe in you! Your a great Captain... Just believe in yourself and Joey. You two will get through... As I said before... You will see." Charlie said giving James' shoulder a pat and motioning Jamie to the door.

**OoOoOo**

Joey was feeling sick... Really, REALLY sick even though he could not physically be sick, he really wanted to do so. The boat made hims slightly woozy. He had to lie down, so he did. He dropped to the floor and sighed heavily.

_'The first day I tried to plough the field at the start went terribly wrong... I just didn't get what was being asked, and I was being watched by so many people that it made me feel uneasy, just like the day at the market. What got me through was Albert's kind words, his encouragement, his will to do his work. He was truly amazing. He had been brought up well... And he brought me up well also. I just miss him.'_

His thought was interrupted by footsteps. He didn't stand up he just lifted his head slightly to see a depressed and tired looking James. Joey let out a small whinny and James smile lightheartedly and walked into his stall, sitting next to Joey.

"I just admitted that I'm frightened to Jamie and Charlie. I don't know why I'm so scared lad... As I've said many times it's just what if we don't make it through?" James said and Joey's heart stopped momentarily and then when it resumed it's normal beating he sighed and James rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

"But what do I really have to worry about hey Joey... Old boy we can do this... And when this is over you will be with Albert again, I promise." James said before standing up and leaving again.

James was shaking, not from cold bit from fear and nervousness.

In a couple of days time... The Cavalry will be charging towards the German's... Charge towards their deaths... He wasn't ready to die and neither was Joey...

He wanted to go home... And he wanted to go home now.

* * *

**AN: I know this is like a really short chapter but I'm building myself up for the last chapter :'( I can't believe I have to write it lol. Hope you like it anyway haha. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	15. Chapter 15

**France...!**

Finally the ship docked in France. The soldiers all clambered off the ship and were happy to see and feel the ground beneath their feet. James was just happy to be off the ship, and in the fresh air... For moments he forgot why he was here, but the sounds of bombs and guns started going off... And realisation again hit him right in the face. He was white in the face and he felt incredibly sick to his stomach. His eyes once filled with happiness and good feelings had now been taken over by sheer fear for his life. His hands were shaking his knees felt strangely weak... He felt like he was going to faint.

Joey was amazingly happy about being here, yet he knew what obviously was about to come. Dismissing that thought he pranced off the ship and onto the hard ground. He didn't care that it wasn't grass he was just happy that he could be completely balanced and happy for a good while before they charged. James soon appeared and he looked so much happier now he was off the ship. He wasn't so pale and his eyes looked brighter today. Joey was happy to see him happier.

"How does it feel boy? To be on the ground again?" James said, his voice a sudden happiness in Joey's ears. Joey jumped, his front hooves leaving the ground, indicating to James that he was happy to feel the ground beneath his feet. James chuckled and have his sweat covered neck a pat.

They got to a camp that was made up. Tents and tie up posts for the horses. It was to be a cold night tonight, both James and Joey could tell. The stars were out, always a sign of frost to come. Joey, Topthorn and Blenheim were tied next to each other. They weren't tied tight, as they may have wished to lie down. Usually the horses fell asleep to the sound of talking Cavalrymen... But tonight there was no talking, as realisation was hitting them... All of them straight in the face.

The horses were giving off sighs of discomfort and fear. Constant moving, pawing, whining, rearing, kicking and snorting, Joey thought he'd never get any sleep.

**OoOoOo**

James was sitting in his tent, thinking... Wondering, what was happening back home, in England... He also hoped that Albert had not joined... He would not wish to see another of the Narracott family in this mess. Yes he did indeed refer to Joey as a Narracott as that was who his family was.

"What am I even doing here?" he whispered as he lay on his makeshift bed and stared at the top point of his tent. James stayed like this for mere minutes, a blank expression taking over his features and yet again his skin becoming abnormally pale.

He did and would not deny that he felt sick to his stomach, and that in fact his stomach flipped every once in a while. He took off his cap and blew out the candle that lit his tent, closing his eyes. His hands were clasped together over his flipping stomach, as he tried to keep himself from shaking.

Why now? Why did the fear seep in now? Why not the day of the charge? Why not half way through the charge? He wanted to get home, and he wanted to get Joey home... This was his ultimate goal of the trip. Yes you would think it was, kill the German's and win the war right? Well that was not his... To be honest he didn't care any more... He didn't want to care any more... All he cared about was Joey, and trying to get home safely.

Joey was lying in the grass... Finally asleep. He was in such a light sleep that it was how you'd say a doze. He wasn't even dreaming, he was just... Thinking... About yet again what's to come, where Albert was, and if Albert was okay. No matter how hard he tried, these thoughts, would never leave him. How could he forget them? They were what was keeping him alive, were they not?

The night became peaceful but not until the half moon was right up, high in the sky. All the horses were asleep, men as well. Hearts beating, pulses racing. Everything was about to change.

Tomorrow their lives will be closer to being on the line.

The Cavalry were ready... Ready for war!

* * *

**AN: I know these chapters are short and I do feel upset I was really on a roll haha with all chapters over 1000 words haha :) anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Marching To A New Camp...!**

The morning was crisp and chilly. The frost curled the grass and made the coats of the horses stand on end. Joey woke with a start. Warm breath on his skin, warming up his body. His eyes were open and he was met with a big black nose and flaring nostrils. Joey jumped a bit and shot to his feet. His left side was sodden and the cold morning air, made his body shiver. He shook himself and little flecks of water shot off him. He let out a heavy breath and snorted. Topthorn nipped at Joey's neck and Joey returned the gesture but it made Topthorn, a big burly stallion squeal. Joey felt bad and rubbed his nose against his. Topthorn indeed forgave his younger friend. Forgiveness is what is needed in a time of hurt and discomfort and fear. Both Topthorn and Joey heard a familiar call and their ears shot forward and looked to see Blenheim paw furiously at the ground beneath him. He was much to far away for Topthorn and Joey to reach him, but none the less they both called back.

The soldiers were ambling around the makeshift camp, packing up tents, wrecking fire pit and emptying bowls and pots of water, packing things tidily away for the long ride ahead to the next camp. James was exhausted, scared, unhappy, and everything else under the sun. The weather didn't help his well being as he soon began to feel incredibly cold. Sniffs and coughs he did and people started to worry about him. He had hardly been outside for ten minutes and the weather had effected him. He was simply and well and truely unprepared.

"Morning James..." Jamie called and James soon felt a hand make contact with his back. He merely coughed and looked at Jamie miserably.

"Morning Jamie..." James croaked and coughed again, sniffing after.

"Good God man? What's happened to you?" Charlie's voice boomed as he stormed over. James again looked miserably at his two friends and shook his head.

"I-I'm fine... Stop-" he dropped his box on his foot and cried out but his cry soon became inaudible, and tears filled his eyes. Jamie picked up the heavy box and moved it away and James mouthed his thanks.

"Come on! This way and sit down... Get some coffee in you." Charlie said taking hold of James' arm lightly, dragging him along to a tent to get him some coffee.

Charlie pushed James into a chair and got someone to make some coffee. Charlie then sat next to his awful looking best friend.

"When did you start feeling like this? Have you been feeling ill for a while?" Charlie asked looking slightly worried as James gave a silent nod. He'd been feeling ill since the start of Joey's training. To be quiet honest he wanted to throw up, it was that bad. All the coughing made him feel ten times worse.

The coffee was soon done and Charlie handed James a mug. James held it tightly, and it shook ever so slightly. He drank some and sank into his chair closing his eyes as the warm liquid went down his aching throat.

Charlie and Jamie felt incredibly bad for their friend. All sick and horrible. They watched him drinking his coffee, sinking deeper and deeper into his chair, until he was almost hanging off the chair he was seated in.

"James? Feeling any better?" Jamie said finishing his own drink. James nodded and sighed happily. He truly did feel a little bit better, but he knew as soon he was done it would all come flooding back... All the pain and discomfort.

"Right we have to get are selves sorted, moving out soon... Hope you'll make it to the next camp alright James... We will see you soon."

James nodded sadly and sighed drinking the last bit of coffee. He smiled slightly and leaned back. His head was no thumping and he felt like dying.

**OoOoOo**

James had fallen asleep and never realised someone was trying to awaken him.

"Captain Nicholls? We are about to leave. You mount is tacked and ready for you."

James jumped and tried to calm his breathing before his airways blocked up. He stood up slowly and walked shakily towards Joey crossing his arms trying to keep himself warm. Joey gave him a funny look and James simply sighed mounting apon his back.

"Ready James?" Jamie said and James shook his head grasping the reigns with pale shaking hands. Jamie sighed spurring Topthorn in a nice rhythmic walk waiting for James to catch up.

This will be a long... Long day...

* * *

**AN: This just gets worse haha James is now the one that's under the weather :( well tune in next time hehe x Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Camp and Inspirational Speeches...! **

The walk was long and tiring. Joey had sweat all over his body from the sun beating down on them. The flies were simply unbearable, and he was becoming agitated. He'd swish his lovely tail swatting the flies away and shaking his body, shaking James and making him unsteady in the saddle.

Little was said between Jamie and James but the other men were laughing, chatting and singing away. James reached a hand to his forehead and rubbed it hoping it would ease the pain, which it did not. He sighed and repositioned his cap on his head.

"Say James? When did you start feeling unwell...?" Jamie asked suddenly causing the poor man to jump. He sighed and shook his head.

"Since the start of Joey's training Jamie... I thought it was nothing-" he coughed and closed his eyes hoping Joey would walk in the right detection without him. "Just nerves but it seems more now..." he finished, reopening his tired eyes, blinking to un blur his vision. It seemed blinking made it worse and James panicked slightly. He took one hand off the reigns again and rubbed his eyes one by one. That seemed to help a bit.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you silly man? I'm actually not even surprised your ill... You work far to hard! You should have rested more." Jamie argued and James shut off from everything else around him. He felt like he was swaying in his saddle.

"James?" Jamie asked as he watched James swaying in his saddle. Jamie called the group to stop and helped James off Joey.

"Will you take him to the camp we are heading to? I don't trust him riding Joey any further... He looks like he's away to faint."

"Of course Major Stuart. This way Captain." the nurse said and took James into the hospital cart. The walk carried on, with Jamie leading Joey. Joey happily walked next to Topthorn but in his mind he was worrying about James and how he had suddenly fallen extremely ill. Jamie could sense that Joey was unhappy about James not being there.

"It's alright there Joey. He's being looked after properly. We can't risk losing him before the charge." Jamie said sadly and reached down and gave Joey's neck a soft rub. "He'll be well soon Joey." he added looking forward. Joey hid his face in Topthorn's neck. His heart seemed to ache. James was so ill he couldn't even ride him any more. Joey was certainly feeling lost. He was without Albert and now without James. James was almost a safety net until he got back to Albert. James was the one to keep him safe, to reassure him that everything would be fine. He certainly didn't have enough courage for the both of them. His legs shook slightly as fear coursed through his veins.

James was lying, staring at the cloth that was a roof over the cart. His mind had run completely blank, from the continues, horrendous headache. His eyes were dull, and not there natural brilliant blue. His face was whiter than your average ghost, instead of slightly tanned. His breathing was so slow that the rise and fall of chest was barely visible. His breaths were wheezy and unhealthy sounding and the nurse looking after him was furiously raking through boxes to try and find something to make him feel better.

"Am I going to get any better?" he choked out and the nurse looked to see his pleading eyes. She felt tears well in hers.

"Just relax. Everyone gets better from these things. I'll make sure you do. Don't worry your in good hands here."

James sighed and resumed looking at the cloth again. He closed his dull blue eyes and sighed again. He felt so uncomfortable and weak.

**OoOoOo**

After a couple more hours of being dragged along, they finally reached the camp. Mud soaked the ground and it looked horrid. Joey's eyes seemed to widen at the sight. Jamie dismounted Topthorn and handed both of them to one of the sable men. Both Topthorn and Joey were reunited with Blenheim. They had their catch up and then came the long wait.

James sat up and took his cap off. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and placed his cap back on his head straightening out his jacket. Though he felt slightly better as he jumped out of the cart he felt very unbalanced almost like his legs had turned to jelly. He made his way as quickly as he could to were Jamie and Charlie stood looking over the battle plans.

When James tried looking at them, he couldn't seem to focus on anything. The writing and the pictures moved around and went all blurry again. He was fed up of whatever has been haunting him since late last night.

**OoOoOo**

James was ready. He'd tied Albert's fathers pennant to Joey's martingale and draped it across his sabre hilt. All the Cavalry were now mounted apon their horses backs and fear and many other emotions were sinking in.

Jamie stood in front of the mass of men and said a speach. It was an insperational, eye opening speech.

"Gentlemen,

It is an honour to ride beside you. Make the Kaiser rue the day he dared cross swords with us! Let every man make himself, his King, his country and his fallen comrades proud!

BE BRAVE! BE BRAVE! HONOUR THE KING!"

Jamie's eyes were swimming with last minute fear. His position tall, and proud. Left hand hanging limp at his side, his right hand, a tight grasp around the reigns.

They have no idea what they are in for... A horrible fate.

* * *

**AN: So... One more chapter left :'( I don't really wanna write it but haha oh well my fault for writing the whole thing I guess haha... Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **


	18. Chapter 18

**They Rose To The Challenge, To Fall At Death...! **

The Cavalry was stationed in the long grass. It was early morning and the German camp was just across the boggy valley. The morning sun was warm and Joey was fearful. He moved uneasily as James stopped him in position.

James was looking forward, his face blank. He knew they would never make it. But all the Cavalry could do was try right?

Joey looked at Topthorn and Blenheim through the long reeds. Topthorn kept his composure, but Blenheim was a mess. Charlie couldn't get him to stop moving.

The Cavalry mounted their horses and all sat apon their backs uncomfortable, and uneasily. James rubbed his eyes one last time and looked to his two friends.

"Draw swords..." was Jamie's first orders. Metal on metal rang through everyone's ears. Joey felt James' wince. He moved around on his feet.

James lifted his sword resting in in front of his right shoulder. He looked to his left and to his right saying in a dull tone,

"Good luck my friends."

No one replied, they merely looked at one and other with an expression that told everyone exactly what they were feeling.

"Forward trot." Jamie called and James squeezed Joey's sides lightly, moving him into a quick paced trot. James could feel his chest tighten and a pain shoot through it but he brushed it off waiting for the next order.

"Forward canter..."

The Cavalry moved into a quick canter, causing the pollen on the reeds to blow around, as they moved through it. Joey's heart was hurting, and beating to fast for him already. James wasn't much better. He felt physically sick.

They rode out of the reeds, pollen following behind them. Joey's ears were soon filled with hoofbeats only, until even that was drowned out by the battle cry of the Cavalry. James thrust his sabre forward, clipping Joey's ear drawing blood.

Joey's breath was hard and heavy, nostrils flared, listening to the deafening battle cry. When the German's came into sight, they started running toward the forest. The Cavalry charged through the camp. Cries of pain and men falling everywhere.

James made Joey jump through a tent. Joey attempted it, but ended up jumping right through it, the hot water in the massive pot burning through his skin. He stumbled slightly, almost knocking James off balance.

**OoOoOo**

They had successfully got through the camp but never realised until it was to late. German soldiers sat behind massive machine guns. It was open fire. The German's didn't have a care in the world for the British. They shot to kill... And to no ones surprise that's what happened.

Horses, and men fell to instant death. Others slightly more fortunate were severely injured, but alive none the less.

James thought he could make it through, but soon felt Joey give way underneath him. He also felt a searing pain. He cried out as Joey fell to the floor, sending him through the air. When James landed he got two more breaths, so painful before he completely blacked out from the world.

He was still more or less alive and felt a sudden, rather hefty weight on him. That weight never moved, not even a heart beat was felt on his body from Joey's. James soon felt his own heart beat slow. His life had been to short.

He had missed so much. Getting married having children... Everything was gone now. He managed to open his eyes one last time, to see both his and Joey's blood mix together in the mud. A tear rolled down his cheek as his heart finally gave up on him, and the light left his once bright blue and shining eyes.

His blood continued to run from his body and his body froze, and was as pale as one human could get.

Joey lay limp, mind blank, eyes still open. His life had been short... To short. He never got to say goodbye to old Zoe or to see Albert's smiling face again... He never got to say a proper goodbye to Albert. The boy who saved him. The boy who taught him most of what he knew... The boy who loved him more than anything in the world.

**OoOoOo**

James and Joey were never forgotten by those who survived the charge and ones that were freed after the war.

Jamie lived, got married and had a child in which he named him James, after his great friend.

Albert and his wife had twin boys, they called one Joey and the other Charlie.

* * *

Captain James Nicholls and Joey Rose To The Challenge... To Fall At Death!

But these two warriors were never forgotten. They were both remembered for their loyalty, bravery and courage.

Warriors that will never, ever be forgotten, until the end of time.

* * *

**AN: :'( hope you guys liked this last chapter... I am sad to say it is over :( but I hope everyone that has read it, has indeed enjoyed it :) x Please on last time review. Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x **


End file.
